


How Much I Love You

by zoodlino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Wedding, Ficlet, Fluff, Let's get these boys hitched, M/M, Roadhouse Wedding, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, deancas wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoodlino/pseuds/zoodlino
Summary: The tiniest of ficlets for Destiel Wedding Day, for the happy couple and all those celebrating.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	How Much I Love You

It’s not about the vows, or the ceremony, or even Crowley sulking in the background in a brilliant white, ruffled suit. (Dean has to bodily distract Cas from this fact. Luckily, he’s very practiced at it.)

It’s all beautiful, of course, and Dean doesn’t want to forget a single second of any of it. But the happiness, the true happiness, is in getting to hold Cas, knowing he’s not going anywhere this time around. That he’s exactly where he wants to be: next to Dean.

Always and forever. 


End file.
